


A Broken Bottle of Whiskey and a Loaded Gun.....

by Mariahplier



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariahplier/pseuds/Mariahplier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well Tony's really drunk and alone on christmas eve and his brain won't stop going over bad memories and awful feelings and it goes downward from there, but then Steve shows up and yeah everything's going to be okay somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Bottle of Whiskey and a Loaded Gun.....

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I'm late to post things about Christmas Eve, but this is the first stony fic I've ever written so I was too chicken to post it. The story line is weak at best and so is the dialogue

Tony couldn't remember the last time he was this drunk.

Probably wasn't all that long ago.

Outside the tower's windows, it was snowing, millions of Christmas lights were blinking and the city was abuzz with people as per the norm.

Tony was sick of holiday cheer.  No matter how many times Clint referred to him as the Grinch or Scrooge.

Tony hated christmas. What other people called the 'christmas spirit' felt empty and lonely to him.

Christmas meant an empty house,all prettied up on the outside, the illusion of warm fuzziness with a reality of cold emptiness.

That's all it was,thanks to a childhood with Howard Stark, he had no illusions about it,there were no sugar-coated days of warm hugs,christmas cheer and all that jazz. What there was, was a note, every single year.

By the time Tony was seven,he had stopped hoping that just this once he would be there when Tony woke up on Christmas morning. It became just another day that Tony had the house to himself.

Just like now.

Steve and the others were out caroling or whatever semi-normal people did on Christmas Eve. It was Just him and JARVIS,though JARVIS was on mute because Tony had grown tired of being told by his AI that he was drinking far too much.

Tonight Tony did not feel like being responsible and not drinking and not wallowing in all kinds of emotions that didn't seem as pressingly important when Tony was sober.

Like how everyone thought he was so gun-ho and strong and put together,when he felt all crippled inside. Everyone saw Tony Stark,cocky bastard and no one saw Tony Stark,emotional fuck-up.

No one cared about how he felt whenever the tabloids adopted whatever bullshit that they had decided to print this week,seeing as he was just here to be their punchline,it seemed.

If they wanted a story,he could give them one.

Tony thought about the broken bottle of whiskey on the floor,then he thought about the loaded pistol in the drawer.

That would be a story.

Tony opened the drawer and studied the gun,taking in the sleek blackness of it.He wrapped his fingers around it, tracing a line down the barrel.

Tony closed his eyes and placed the gun to his temple. On the count of one,two..

"Tony! What are you doing?! Stop!"

Tony was so startled that he dropped the gun and Steve rushed forward to take it,wincing when he saw the broken whiskey bottle on the floor.

"What are you doing here,Steve? I thought you were caroling or something."

At least that's what he tried to say,it came out of his mouth all slurred and fairly incoherent.

"JARVIS called.He said you needed me.And I got here just in time.What were you doing?" Tony saw what looked like panic and serious concern.

That befuddled him more than the whiskey had. "What did it look like,Cap?" Steve took a step closer to Tony,something else in his eyes.

"It looked like you were about to take a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Don't do that to yourself,don't do it to the people who love you and especially don't do that to me.The team needs you. I need you."

Before Tony could respond to those words,Steve surged forward and wrapped his arms around Tony. Tony couldn't help but melt into Steve's warmth as Steve rocked him like a child.Tony felt Steve's lips press against his hair. "What do you mean?" Steve pulled back,looking into Tony's eyes. "Hurting you hurts me,Tony." Tony,for once in his life,had no idea what to say.

Then Steve swooped down and placed his lips on Tony's. Tony's drunk brain couldn't comprehend the emotional current between them. But that was okay,Steve was kissing him and Tony was content to kiss back silently,Steve's warmth surrounding him,pushing his demons back into their hiding places.

**Author's Note:**

> If it sucked (, which most likely it did) I'm sorry that I wasted your time.  
> Also if anyone cares there might be either another chapter or a sequel. Maybe...


End file.
